Conditioned to Hate
"Conditioned to Hate" ("Обученный ненавидеть") - главная тема сражения в Final Fantasy XV: Эпизод Ардин. Она была написана Таку Ивасаки и исполнена японским репером Lotus Juice. Звучит когда игрок нападает на Инсомнию, управляя Ардином Изунией. Текст звучит от лица Ардина и описывает чувства, которые он испытывает во время вторжения в Инсомнию. После того как его предал его собственный брат Сомнус Люцис Кэлум, Ардин не доверяет больше никому и руководствуется лишь жаждой мести. Используя свои демонические силы, он собирается уничтожить основанное Сомнусом королевство Люцис. Он избрал путь тьмы и не остановится, пока не поквитается с Сомнусом и его потомками. Ардин винит брата и богов в своем падении и собирается силой забрать трон, который, по решению Кристалла, должен был принадлежать ему. Текст ::;Оригинал :A mind consumed with fury :Everybody's foolin' - a bribed jury :Trust no one fully :The closest ones could be :The ones who break your neck in your sleep :That's how they do it :But I got to thank :Y'all for the lessons :Now you're messing with a man who's obsessing with his vengeance :They better know, they better know what's really at stake :It's my turn now, watch me retaliate :No one can fully understand anyone :But the backstabber, it's the obvious one :But infinitely lies, I'm ready, I'm the only one :Conscious, but not-a bother me like a lonely one :Noctis, and Nox Fleuret, and those touring :Get ready for me, look what y'all started :Think twice if you think you can stop me :I walk with my hands, y'all still can't catch me :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be :Live in darkness, pitch black, stalling :Feel heartless, my mind's darkened :My purpose is to get my target :Until I check off everybody on my list :But somehow this is like a circus :I'm clowning all of y'all good, at my service :Please get ready for some disturbance :But this is what you get for your purchase :I came with an ancient heart of darkness :(The path to chaos begins here, so come here) :Now there's nobody else, just us :(Become the king of the kingdom over here) :Either do or die, it's real toughness :(Do it how you want it, however you like it) :Feel the wrath of an outlaw locked up :(This is the, this is the, this is the place to be) :The path to chaos begins here, so come here :Become the king of the kingdom over here :Do it how you want it, however you like it :This is the, this is the, this is the place to be ::;Перевод :Разум, поглощенный яростью :Все лгут - судьи подкуплены :Никому не доверяй полностью :Самые близкие могут оказаться :Теми, кто свернет тебе шею, пока ты спишь :Именно так они и поступают :Но я должен поблагодарить :Всех вас за преподнесенные уроки :Сейчас вы имеете дело с человеком, одержимым местью :Лучше бы им знать, лучше бы им знать, что на самом деле стоит на кону :Теперь мой черед, смотрите, как я свершу свою месть :Никто не может понять другого полностью :Но тот, кто бьет в спину - его действия очевидны - :Его ложь бесконечна. Я готов. Я - единственный, :Кто все понимает. Но не волнуйтесь о том, что я одинок :Ноктис, Нокс Флёре и те, кто путешествует, :Готовьтесь к моему приходу, смотрите, что вы начали :Если вы думаете, что можете остановить меня - подумайте еще раз :Я хожу се таясь, а вы все еще не можете поймать меня :Путь к хаосу начинается здесь, так иди сюда :Стань королем этого королевства :Сделай это так, как хочешь, любым способом :Это, это, это место в котором нужно быть :Путь к хаосу начинается здесь, так иди сюда :Стань королем этого королевства :Путь к хаосу начинается здесь, так иди сюда :Стань королем этого королевства :Сделай это так, как хочешь, любым способом :Это, это, это место в котором нужно быть :Путь к хаосу начинается здесь, так иди сюда :Стань королем этого королевства :Сделай это так, как хочешь, любым способом :Это, это, это место в котором нужно быть :Жить во тьме, непроглядной, затягивающей :Чувствовать себя бессердечным, мой разум поглотила тьма :Моя назначение - добраться до цели :Пока я не зачеркну все имена в моем списке :Но почему-то все это похоже на цирк :Я строю из себя дурака перед всеми вами :Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь к беспорядкам :Но вы пожинаете то, что посеяли :Я пришел с древним сердцем, полным тьмы, :(Путь к хаосу начинается здесь, так иди сюда) :Сейчас здесь нет никого кроме нас :(Стань королем этого королевства) :Сделай или умри, вот где настоящая прочность :(Сделай это так, как хочешь, любым способом) :Почувствуй ярость изгоя, запертого во тьме :(Это, это, это место в котором нужно быть) :Путь к хаосу начинается здесь, так иди сюда :Стань королем этого королевства :Сделай это так, как хочешь, любым способом :Это, это, это место в котором нужно быть Интересные факты *Lotus Juice известен своей работой над игрой Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, ее спинофами и адаптациями. en:Conditioned to Hate Категория:Музыка Final Fantasy XV